


von Varley Army Roll-Call

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Series: My Fire Emblem Canon (one-shots) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: After a family trip, Caspar and Bernadetta count their children.





	von Varley Army Roll-Call

The waves washed back and forth on the crystal shore the red sun glowing on the exposed wet sand. Seagulls lazily floated close to shore waiting for the sea to expose a crab that they might sup on, foam on the shore popped and was absorbed by the thirsty ground. A lone couple walked arm and arm the ocean spray sprinkling their exposed feet.

“They say that the cliffs were made by the tears of widows who lost their spouses at sea,” Caspar explained pointing at the white precipice in the distance.

“How could tears turn into a cliff?” Bernadetta questioned her gray eyes shining in the light from the setting sun.

“Well with all that we have seen, who’s to say that it couldn’t be true?” Caspar responded giving his wife a little nudge along with his cheekiest grin.

“Hm, it still seems a little far-fetched, more likely thousands of years of ocean water and rain wore away at the rock to make it look like that,” Bernadetta remarked looking quizzically at the famous ‘weeping cliffs of Nuvelle’. “Still they are beautiful, thank you for bringing me here.”

She stood on her toes to kiss her husband’s cheek; it was in these moments when it was just the two of them that Bernadetta could truly relax.

“Come on Bernie, we should get to the inn before it gets too dark,” Caspar advised, hoping that they would have more time to enjoy the peace of the beach tomorrow. Now it was time to return to life and gather the small army they brought with them.

A half-mile down the beach the couple reached a small group of people, all with purple or blue hair playing on the beach. 

“Roll call!” Caspar called cupping his hands to his mouth to make himself heard.

It took a moment, which involved one blue-haired girl dropping another purple-haired girl from a head-lock, the later crashed face-first in the sand, a third girl, startled by her father’s call, dropped the drawing she was working on into the tide, a boy with blue hair conjured and threw a final snowball at a fourth girl who had previously thrown her own ball of wet sand at the same brother, the fifth and the oldest girl picked up the baby boy from his bassinet in the shade while taking the smallest girl in her other hand.

The group of children lined up with the oldest placing the hand of the youngest girl into the muddy one of the next second youngest girl, before going to the opposite end of the line herself.

“Esfit!” Caspar called.

“Present father,” said the oldest girl as she handed her sleepy baby brother to their mother.

“Simin!”

“I am here father,” said the next girl, standing tall and proud.

“Alecia!”

“Ya, I am here,” the third girl said looking mournfully at her ruined drawing.

“Pansy!”

“Yup,” said the fourth vainly trying to wipe all the sand off her face.

“Sargon!”

“Right here,” said the male mage raising his hand.

“Jolie!”

“I think she’s gone,” said the fifth girl, but upon seeing her father’s raising eyebrow amended herself. “Here.”

“Chantelle!”

“Daddy!” replied the youngest girl raising her arms up towards her father.

Caspar couldn’t stay stoic at his toddler’s eager face and bent down to pick her up. Seeing he had reached the end of the line Caspar nodded.

“Good everyone is here,” he said looking pleased, that is until he saw his oldest daughter shake her head slightly.

He looked skeptically at Esfit until she rocked her arms back and forth as though cradling someone.

“Oh! Yes, Jahan, who has Jahan?” Caspar asked looking up and down the line and out to the empty bassinet.

“Here I am,” said Bernadetta in a high-pitched voice waving the baby boy’s chubby arm at Caspar.

Chantelle giggled in her father’s arms at her mother’s pretend voice, Caspar meanwhile made a mental note as to his wife's presence having previously being told off for trying to add her to the roll-call.

“Alright, now that _is_ everyone,” Caspar said, his voice confident, but he still glanced at Esfit who nodded. “von Varley’s lets march!”

The six oldest children gathered up everything before forming two lines behind their parents. The left line had Pansy trying to grab one of Simin’s thick arms and twist it to bring the older girl to the ground. The end of both lines had Sargon and Jolie shoving each other shoulder to shoulder trying to topple the other. Alecia, in the middle of the right line was struggling to hold all her parchment and quills tightly in the ocean breeze. Esfit turned, at the head of the right line, and scowled at her siblings who all straightened up, looks of innocence on their faces.

Caspar saw this out of the corner of his eye and smiled approvingly, their army wouldn’t be complete without his little general. 


End file.
